The study is a longitudinal investigation of the interrelated changes of kinship and demography with particular reference to fertility patterns in the Japanese-American population of Seattle, Washington. Demographic transition will be examined in relation to the changing kinship patterns in this population which has evolved from a rural, agricultural population with high fertility to an urban, middle-class population with low fertility. The hypothesized feedback relationship between changing kinship variables (i.e., changes in the content and structuring of the roles of individual family members, particularly those of female members) and changing population variables (i.e., percentage of women in the population marrying, age at marriage, family size and child-spacing) will be investigated within the context of the population's changing socio-economic status. An interdisciplinary approach combining socio-cultural and demographic analyses is utilzed and a number of hypotheses regarding the interrelationship between family and fertility are being examined. Personal interviews are being conducted with 300 Japanese-American women of three generations to obtain information about marital, reproductive, residential and employment histories; kin interaction and familial role relationships.